dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Downloadable Content
Downloadable Content (often referred to as DLC) is any downloaded add-on to the game. In DCUO downloadable content is available from the marketplace. Powers Note: DLC powers were originally tied to specific DLCs packs which included playable content. Powers are now sold separately from playable content which is now labeled as Episodes. Players who purchased a DLC pack prior to the change retain access to the power. *'Atomic' *'Celestial' *'Earth' *'Electricity' *'Light' *'Munitions' *'Quantum' *'Rage' *'Water' Upgrades *'Shield' weapon access *'Utility Belt' access *'Lair System' access *'Skimming' movement variant access Episodes Episode 1 : Fight for the Light *'Ferris Aircraft' Tier 3 Duo *'Oan Sciencells' Tier 2 Alert *'S.T.A.R. Labs Research Facility' Tier 2 Alert *'Coast City' Tier 3 Alert Episode 2 : Lightning Strikes *'Central City' access with daily Tier 3 missions *'Flashback' Tier 2 Duo *9 daily Tier 3 Bounties Episode 3 : The Battle for Earth *'Riverfront Center' Tier 2 Duo *'Gotham Hospital' Tier 2 Duo *'Riverside Hotel' Tier 2 Duo *'South Gotham Courthouse' Tier 3 Alert *'Gates of Tartarus' Tier 4 Raid *'The Prime Battleground' Tier 4 Raid *Battle for South Gotham daily Tier 2 missions Episode 4 : The Last Laugh *'Shady Nightclub' Tier 3 hero Duo *'Police Station' Tier 3 villain Duo Episode 5 : Hand of Fate *'Wayward Souls' Tier 4 4-Player hero Operation *'Soul Alchemy' Tier 4 4-Player villain Operation *'With a Vengeance' Tier 4 8-Player hero Operation *'A Black Dawn' Tier 4 8-Player hero Operation *'Unpaid Dues' Tier 4 8-Player villain Operation *'Seeds of Rot' Tier 4 8-Player villain Operation Episode 6 : Home Turf *'Ace Chemicals' daily Tier 4 hero missions *'Stryker's Island' daily Tier 4 hero missions *'Arkham Island ' daily Tier 4 villain missions *'Steelworks' daily Tier 4 villain missions *Daily Tier 4''' Bounties' Episode 7 : 'Origin Crisis *Iconic Anomaly: The Hunt' Tier 5 Challenge *'Iconic Anomaly: Test Subject #1' Tier 5 Challenge *'Brothers in Arms' Tier 5 4-Player Operation *'Family Reunion' Tier 5 4-Player Operation *'Nexus of Reality' Tier 5 Raid *'Paradox Wave' Tier 5 Raid Episode 8 : 'Sons of Trigon *Gotham Wastelands' access with daily Tier 5 missions *'Tunnel of Lust' Tier 5 Duo *'Ruined Cathedral' Tier 5 Duo *'Knightsdome Arena' Tier 5 Duo *'Trigon’s Prison' Tier 5 Alert *Raven weekly Tier 5 Bounty Episode 9 : 'War of the Light Part I *Mist Recovery' Tier 5 4-Player Operation *'Strike Team' Tier 5 4-Player Operation *'Assault and Battery' Tier 5 8-Player Operation *Mogo's Command Center or Ranx's Command Center access *Downtown Metropolis Battlezone access with weekly Tier 5 missions Episode 10 : 'Amazon Fury Part I *Aegis of Truth' Tier 6 Challenge *'Circe’s Trial' Tier 6 Challenge *'Port of Paradise' Tier 6 Duo *'Supply Lines' Tier 6 Duo *Gotham Under Siege access with daily Tier 6 missions *'Themyscira Divided' Tier 6 Alert Episode 11 : 'Halls of Power Part I * '''Intergang Crime Wave Tier 6 4-Player Operation * Security Breach Tier 6 Alert * Artifacts from the Past Tier 6 8-Player Operation * Relics of Urgrund Tier 6 Raid * Lockdown Tier 6 Raid Episode 12 : War of the Light Part II *'Spark of Parallax' Tier 6 Challenge *'Spark of Ion' Tier 6 Duo *'Zamaron Conversion Chamber' Tier 6 Alert *'Avarice Impurity' Tier 6 4-Player hero Operation *'Rage Impurity' Tier 6 4-Player villain Operation *'Love and War' Tier 6 8-Player Operation *Downtown Metropolis Battlezone access with daily Tier 6 missions Episode 13 : Amazon Fury Part II *'Return to the Nexus' Tier 6 Operation *'Act of Defiance' Tier 6 Operation *'Labyrinth of Lost Souls' Tier 6 Raid *'Halls of Hades' Tier 6 Raid *'Throne of the Dead' Tier 6 Raid *Gotham Under Siege access with daily Tier 6 missions Episode 14: Halls of Power Part II *'Resource Recovery '''Tier 7 Duo *'League Hall: Malfunction Tier 7 Duo *Fatal Exams Tier 7 4-Player Operation *New Genesis Now' Tier 7 8-Player Operation *'Happiness Home' Tier 7 Raid *New Genesis access with daily Tier 7 missions Episode 15 *'The Bombshells Paradox' Tier 7 8-Player Operation *'Corrupted Zamaron Tier 7 Duo Episode 16 *Desecrated Cathedral' Tier 7 Alert *'Oa Under Siege Tier 7 solo mission Episode 17 *Unholy Matrimony' Tier 7 8-Player Operation *'Flash Museum Burglary Tier 7 Duo Episode 18 *Blackest Day' Tier 7 8-Player Operation *'The Demon's Pit Tier 7 Duo Episode 19 *The Demon's Plan' Tier 7 Alert *'Deep Desires Tier 7 Challenge Episode 20 *[[Blackest Night|'''Blackest Night]] Tier 7 8-Player Operation *[[Wastelands Wonderland|'Wastelands Wonderland']] Tier 7 Duo Episode 21 *[[The First Piece|'The First Piece']] Tier 7 2-Player Operation *[[Prison Break|'Prison Break']] Tier 7 8-Player Operation Episode 22 *'The Science Spire' Tier 7 Challenge *'The Phantom Zone' Tier 7 4-Player Operation Episode 23 *'The Will of Darkseid' Tier 7 2-Player Operation *'Brainiac's Bottle Ship' Tier 7 8-player Operation Episode 24 *'Harley's Heist' Tier 8 Duo *'Darkseid's War Factory' Tier Raid Episode 25 *'Iceberg Lounge' Tier 8 Challenge *'A Rip in Time' Tier 8 4-Player Operation Episode 26 *'Wayne Manor Gala' Tier 8 Duo *'Kandor Central Tower' Tier 8 Raid Episode 27 : Amazon Fury Part III *'Seeing Shades Again' : Tier 8 Solo mission *'Raising Hades' : Tier 8 Duo *'Underworld Trials' : Tier 8 4-player Operation *'Olympus' : Tier 8 Raid *'God of Monsters' : Tier 8 Raid *'Typhon's Monster Invasion' access with daily and weekly Tier 8 missions Episode 28 : Age of Justice *'Saving Justice' Tier 8 4-player Operation *'War Crimes' Tier 8 4-player Operation *'Justice For All' Tier 8 Raid *'Ultimate Soldier' Tier 8 Raid *'Time-Torn Area 51' access with daily and weekly Tier 8 missions *'War-Torn Village' access with daily and weekly Tier 8 missions Episode 29 : Riddled with Crime *'Turf War: Team Joker' Tier 8 Duo *'Turf War: Team Riddler' Tier 8 Duo *'Rise of the Bat '''Tier 8 4-player Operation *'Gotham City Zoo Tier 8 Raid *Amusement Mile's Gang War' access with daily and weekly Tier 8 missions Episode 30 : 'Earth 3 *Earth 3: The Visitor Tier 8 Duo *Earth 3: Injustice System Tier 8 4-player Operation *Earth 3: The Panopticon Tier 8 Raid *Earth 3: The Escape Tier 8 Raid *Earth 3 Gotham' access with daily and weekly Tier 8 missions Episode 31: 'Deluge *Stemming the Tide Tier 9 1-player Operation *Starro: Spreading Spores Tier 9 Duo *Starro: Invasion! Tier 9 Alert *Starro: The Threat Below Tier 9 Raid *Starro: Spindrift Station Tier 9 Raid *Central City Starro Deluge Zone' access with daily and weekly Tier 9 missions Episode 32: 'Teen Titans: The Judas Contract *Titans Training Sim' Tier 9 Duo *'Titans Targeted!' Tier 9 Alert *'Titans: H.I.V.E. Reborn' Tier 9 Raid *'Titans: The Machine' Tier 9 Raid *'Titans Island' access with daily and weekly Tier 9 missions Episode 33: 'Atlantis *Atlantis: Royal Palace' Tier 9 Challenge *'Atlantis: Silent School' Tier 9 Alert *'Atlantis: Crown of Thorns' Tier 9 Raid *'Atlantis: The Throne' Tier 9 8-player Operation *'Atlantis' open world access with daily and weekly Tier 9 missions Episode 34: 'Justice League Dark *JLD: Pub Crawl' Tier 9 2-player Operation *'JLD: Darkness Rising' Tier 9 4-player Operation *'JLD: Fellowship of the Arcane' Tier 9 8-player Operation *'JLD: Shattered Gotham' Tier 9 Raid *'Chaos Gotham' open world access with daily and weekly Tier 9 missions Episode 35: 'Metal Part I *Metal Pt. I: Scarlet Speedster' Tier 9 1-player Operation *'Metal Pt. I: Batcave Breach' Tier 9 4-player Operation *'Metal Pt. I: False Idols' Tier 9 8-player Operation *'Metal Pt. I: Monsters of Metal' Tier 9 8-player Operation *'Metal Gotham City' open world access with daily and weekly Tier 9 missions Episode 36: 'Metal Part II *Metal Pt. II: Batscape' Tier 10 2-player Operation *'Metal Pt. II: Damage Control' Tier 10 4-player Operation *'Metal Pt. II: The Phoenix Cannon' Tier 10 Raid *'Metal Pt. II: Into the Dark Multiverse' Tier 10 8-player Raid *'Thanagar''' open world access with daily and weekly Tier 10 missions Legends Avatars Bundles *Power Bundle **Light, Electricity, Earth, Quantum, Celestial, Rage *Episode Pack I **Episodes 1-5 *Episode Pack II **Episodes 6-9 *Episode Pack III **Episodes 10-14 *Ultimate Edition **Episodes 1-9 **Light, Electricity, Earth, Quantum, Celestial, Rage **Access to Shield, Utility Belts, and the Lair System *Power of Light Bundle **Light and Rage Powers **Green, Red, and Gold Auras **Hal Jordan and Sinestro Legends characters *Gear Up Bundle **Access to Shield, Utility Belts, and the Lair System *Ultimate Base Bundle **Access to the Lair System **4 Armories **2 Deeds **Penthouse and Eastern Lair Themes **Day Trader, War Room, and Industrious Amenity Packs Notes *On March 31st, 2015, existing DLC packs were separated into Episodes, Powers, Upgrades and Legends characters de:DLC Category:DLC